


Effortlessly

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Kpop), ikon
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT7, Smut, not all at once tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunhyeong is easy. His members know how to satisfy his virgin-like needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T POSTED ON HERE IN SO LONG! IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR! But I'm back with a smut. (I also posted this on asianfanfics.com please subscribe to me @molliegriley)

Song Yunhyeong was so fucking easy.

And the other members knew this, too.

They knew that Yunhyeong was like a permanent virgin, who's been touched and fucked many times, but still got hard at seeing leg and back muscles, or came in under two minutes at the slightest touch of a hand.

The members often tease and provoke the poor, innocent boy.

 

 

It started with the leader, who likes to get his way. And when he's feeling stressed or angry, he goes to Yunhyeong, who'd melt under his touch within seconds.

But there are most nights where Hanbin's in no particular mood. Except he's in the mood to fucking mess around. And he finds joy in knowing how fast he can get under Yunhyeong's skin.

It wasn't a skill or anything. But he still likes the thought of having at least someone who couldn't say no. There's one thing Hanbin knew he couldn't refuse: Yunhyeong can't say no to praise.

Hanbin is tracing a circle with his fingers on the arm of the sofa, and glancing at Yunhyeong, who sits beside him, watching TV. It's late, and the others are in bed.

"Yunnie," Hanbin pouts, his voice a small whine. Yunhyeong looks over at him. And Hanbin bats his eyelashes. "Yunnie, come to the bedroom with me,"

Yunhyeong didn't ask. He just followed, not being able to resist Hanbin's requests. And as soon as they were inside with the door shut, Hanbin slammed him against the wall.

Hanbin's lips grazed Yunhyeong's adams apple. "Yunnie, I want you to fuck me,"

Yunhyeong swallowed hard, and nervously obeyed. He had never been dominant in this type of situation, and he didn't know if he was going to be good, but his kind leader assured him he was doing fine through words of praise.

Hanbin undressed Yunhyeong and pulled him on top, with their clothes scattered on the floor.

Yunhyeong thrusted into Hanbin, and he rested his forehead on the youngers, moaning.

"Yunnie, you're fucking me so well," he said, smirking, and getting fucked into the mattress. He was able to hold his moans back. But Yunhyeong wasn't.

He whined, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Hanbin felt his dick twitch inside of him, and he knew Yunhyeong was so close already.

"You're doing so good, stretching me open. Good Yunnie,"

Yunhyeong came inside of Hanbin and screamed out in pleasure. Hanbin shushed him so the other members wouldn't wake, and lied him down to sleep before he finished his own release on his own.

He didn't mind helping himself, because he got what he wanted. A moaning mess above him. Something he rarely saw. But he got it.

 

 

Jinhwan is small and cute. And who doesn't like small and cute things?

Yunhyeong is always cooking, or reading, or enjoying time by himself when Jinhwan comes to him, wearing a new article of clothing or accessory, wanting an opinion, if it looked good on him or not.

All his sweaters were too big for his small body, and Yunhyeong thought this was the cutest. Jinhwan being small with something big on him was heart-stopping.

So, when Jinhwan found Yunhyeong on the balcony, by himself, Jinhwan decided to give him a surprise, which did make Yunhyeong's heart clench.

"Yunhyeong-ah, look!"

Yunhyeong turned to see Jinhwan in one of his own big shirts.

"I hope you didn't mind I borrowed this,"

"I don't mind," Yunhyeong smiled, blushing.

"But I need your opinion on something," Jinhwan smirked.  
He lifted up the big shirt to reveal pink lace panties.

Yunhyeong's face dropped. Now, he knew he was in some deep shit.

The panties fit snug around his ass, and he gave a couple of turns, making sure to bend a little bit. "So, what do you think?"

Yunhyeong's mouth was open, but no words came out. And then, Jinhwan's eyes traveled to Yunhyeong's bulge, sensing he liked them very well.

Yunhyeong tried to slide away, but Jinhwan came close to Yunhyeong's body, and grabbed at his pants while giving him a cute smile. Yunhyeong tensed up.

He lowered himself, Yunhyeong braced himself against the edge of the balcony.

Jinhwan pulled down his sweats and gave teasing kitten licks to Yunhyeong's leaking cock before taking his whole length into his mouth.

Jinhwan let the tip brush the back of his throat as he tasted precome. He looked up at Yunhyeong, who was crying out his name.

"Jinhwan," he whispered, holding himself against the balcony.

Yunhyeong came inside Jinhwan's mouth, and Jinhwan used the end of Yunhyeong's shirt to wipe the rest from the side of his mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jinhwan patted Yunhyeong and left him outside, panting.

 

 

When it came down to different, Bobby was the way to go.

Bobby liked to experiment with Yunhyeong and test his limits a lot. But he had to coax him, as did the other members, and trick him.

Yunhyeong liked games. Bobby knew this by spending time with him during Mix and Match.

"Yunhyeong, come to the practice room with me!" Bobby smiled, throwing his arms around Yunhyeong. "I have a game for us to play,"  
Yunhyeong nodded and agreed at Bobby's convincing voice.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the practice room and Bobby unlocked it.  
The lights were on, but no one else was there, although there were two chairs in the middle of the room.

Yunhyeong made his way inside and Bobby locked the door. "Okay, here's what were going to do first: I'm going to take off my shirt, then you're going to take off your shirt."

Yunhyeong's eyes went wide, wondering where this was going, but Bobby gave him a look, the fucking look, and he knew he had to do it. They took off their shirts.

"Now, pants,"

Yunhyeong slid his jeans off, the two only in their boxers at this point, and they sat down at the chairs, facing each other.

"B-Bobby, I thought you said this was a game," Yunhyeong muttered.

"It is," Bobby told him. "Now, touch yourself."

"Wha-"

"This is the game," Bobby said. "I'm going to touch myself, too. Whoever comes first, loses. The winner gets to do whatever he wants to the other."

Yunhyeong spread his legs.

"That's it," Bobby eased. He mirrored Yunhyeong's actions and they both slipped their hands past their boxers.  
Yunhyeong bit his lip at his already hard erection. Bobby watched him intensely as he stroked himself.

"Oh, god,"

Yunhyeong tried to hold back his barks and moans, but he builds up to his climax fast, and Bobby knew he wasn't going to last long at all, so he decided to take it to his advantage.

"Don't you wish that was me?" Bobby teased. "Don't you wish those were my fingers on you? Don't you wish my hot, wet mouth was on you?"

Yunhyeong cried out and spilled into his own hand at Bobby's words. His come soaked his boxers quickly, and Bobby pulled his hand off himself and towered over Yunhyeong.

"Looks like I won," he laughed to himself.

Yunhyeong could only take what was to happen next, because it was a game and he fucking lost.

 

 

Thick thighs. Nobody could resist Donghyuk's thick fucking thighs. The others went crazy over them, just as much as Yunhyeong did.

Donghyuk would put on a show for the others just to tease. He did various things to bring attention to his thighs, but with Yunhyeong, he didn't have to try at all.

Donghyuk emerged from the shower one morning, drying his hair with a towel, and pulling on some underwear. He headed into his shared room with Yunhyeong, where the other was getting changed.

They met eyes as Donghyuk walked in, and he smiled at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong took a double take at Donghyuk's bare legs. His tanned, smooth looking thighs made Yunhyeong pull a pillow in front of his forming hard-on.

He looked back up and found Donghyuk staring too. Then, he smiled that killer smile and padded over to Yunhyeong.

"Don't hide it, I saw you looking," Donghyuk snatched the pillow away.  
Yunhyeong's cock was painfully hard, and Donghyuk walked toward him, until Yunhyeong hit the wall by his bed.

He grabbed Yunhyeong's hand and made him run it up his inner thighs. "What are these?" Donghyuk whispered into his ear.

Yunhyeong shut his eyes, and his breath was becoming heavier as his fingers traced Donghyuk's curves. "H-hon-"

"What was that?"

"Honey thighs," Yunhyeong spoke more clearly.

"And what do you want to do with them? Hm? Do you want to fuck my thighs?" Donghyuk asked, and Yunhyeong could only nod as Donghyuk lied himself on Yunhyeong's bed and they both took off their underwear.

Donghyuk pressed his thighs together as Yunhyeong pushed his cock between them.  
He groaned and grunted and he thrusted between them. Donghyuk grabbed at his own erection and pumped himself fast to try and come with him.

Yunhyeong screamed out as his come spilled onto Donghyuk's stomach.  
Donghyuk finished minutes after, and they lied to catch their breaths. "I'll give attention to your thighs next time." Donghyuk said and he slapped one leg before leaving.

 

 

Junhoe doesn't like skinship. But for Yunhyeong, he makes an exception.

Months ago, Junhoe had found out Yunhyeong had a thing for skin on skin contact. But not the casual fuck Hanbin gave him. Like close, personal, loving contact.

And no one was going to fulfill those things Yunhyeong liked, so Junhoe did it himself.  
Not because he wanted it too, but because Yunhyeong was an easy target, and had him moaning his name with the flick of his tongue.

Yunhyeong barged in on Junhoe examining himself in the mirror with no shirt on, and his pants hung low, showing off Calvin Klein underwear.  
Junhoe was rubbing over a bruise he'd gotten from falling during dance practice.

Yunhyeong watched him and Junhoe catch his glare in the mirror. Junhoe smirked and turned around. "You want one, too?"

Yunhyeong tried to shake his head no, but he stood still when Junhoe put his hand around Yunhyeong's neck and pulled him in close to his face. Yunhyeong tried to look away as Junhoe spoke.  
"You want me to mark you?" Junhoe was smiling, his lips pink and plump, and he knew Yunhyeong couldn't resist his mouth.

He lied Yunhyeong on the floor, in front of the mirror, and peeled his shirt off and started kissing down his stomach. He sucked onto different parts of his skin: the abs, the nipples, the neck. The neck was the worse, making Yunhyeong whine and twitch at the contact.

He was so hard, and Junhoe grabbed at his cock and pumped him, biting his collar bone.

Yunhyeong groaned in both pain and pleasure and he let Junhoe make hickeys all over his exposed skin.

This wouldn't be the first fucking time either. The members dress in front of each other often, and they ask about the newly formed bruises and bite marks.  
Yunhyeong tries to lie and say he fell, but the others knew, and they all look to each other accusingly. But none of them have ever fessed up, Yunhyeong being the only fucking one who knows the man behind the marks.

Yunhyeong squeezed his eyes shut, and he was getting louder with every stroke and kiss Junhoe gave him.

Yunhyeong screamed his name and Junhoe smiled to himself. "There we go," he said. Yunhyeong came on Junhoe's hand and inside of his pants. Junhoe slowed his hand, and licked the come off, making sure Yunhyeong was watching.

Yunhyeong blushed at his actions. He lied there panting on the cold floor as Junhoe stood up. "I hope the others see those tomorrow,"

And he left Yunhyeong in front of the mirror to watch the fucking hickeys turn dark colors.

 

 

Last but not least, there was Chanwoo. Sweet, cute maknae Chanwoo.  
The youngest used his cute eyes and innocent aroma to get Yunhyeong squirming.

This would happen anytime, anywhere. Chanwoo got him riled up any place he could. Dressing rooms, cars, bathrooms, etc.

He would do things like blink his shiny eyes and call him hyung. God, and hyung was the fucking worst.  
It had Yunhyeong panting without hesitation.

Yunhyeong was in the kitchen at the stove when Chanwoo approached him. "Yunhyeong-hyung, I'm hungry!"

Yunhyeong smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I'm making something right now,"  
He ruffled his hair and turned but Chanwoo grabbed his wrist and turned him back around.

"That's not what I'm hungry for, hyung,"

Yunhyeong swallowed and tried to fix his pants as they were growing tighter.

Chanwoo looked down at him and grinded his hips on Yunhyeong's bulge.

Yunhyeong was being pushed against the stove, the heat making him sweat as he started to moan at Chanwoo's actions.  
Chanwoo pulled on Yunhyeong's jeans. "Hyung," he whined. "Let me take care of you,"

Yunhyeong gasped as Chanwoo pulled his jeans and underwear down.  
Chanwoo got on his knees and took in the sight of Yunhyeong's cock. "Hyung, you're so big."  
Chanwoo smiled and took Yunhyeong into his mouth. He bobbed his head at a slow pace, making him whine; but it was when Chanwoo looked up at him with those big, fucking cute eyes, that Yunhyeong lost it, sending him close to his climax.

Chanwoo pulled his mouth away just as Yunhyeong came, letting the come spill on the floor.

Yunhyeong was grasping the stove top and he whimpered as Chanwoo pulled his bottoms back up.  
"I'm full, hyung, thanks!"

Chanwoo ran off as Yunhyeong stood, knees weak, and gasping for breath.

Song Yunhyeong was so fucking easy.

And these are just the little kinks that get the boy going. There are many, many more things.

It just so happens his members know how to satisfy him.


End file.
